


Stuck in a Rut

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Noncontober 2020 [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta, Bathroom Sex, Beta Rhys (Borderlands), Betas are Blowjob Masters Basically, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Creepy Rhys, Dubious Consent, Fanboy Rhys (Borderlands), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Noncontober 2020, Oral Knotting, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Wet & Messy, aphrodisiac saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Rhys gets stuck in the bathroom with a rutting Handsome Jack and takes advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Stuck in a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noncontober Day 11: Gentle noncon/praise kink.  
> The sex is definitely not gentle, but it is fulla praise kink ;). This was all my brain would let me write today.
> 
> I have my own sorta A/B/O verse where betas have a role, and wanted to write for it. Now y'all get to have a peak!

Rhys was finishing up in the Hyperion bathroom when he heard a loud curse outside the door. Instinctively, he fled the angry source and ducked into the nearest stall, shutting it and locking it. He heard the bathroom door open and someone came in, their footsteps loud on the tiled floor, cursing and bemoaning something. 

Rhys could smell heavy pheromones, and it surprised him. Someone spilling this many pheromones should really be at home which meant…

_Fuck._

Impending rut.

_Senseless id-_

“Goddamnit! Crap, crap, crap!” the newcomer groaned.

Rhys realized that...that was Handsome Jack’s voice! He swallowed his nerves. He was doubly screwed. No wonder, though. Handsome Jack didn’t seem to be the most conscientious alpha on the station. He heard the frustrated alpha pacing back and forth. Rhys didn’t know what to do.

The pacing froze. “Hey!”

Rhys jerked.

“You, idiot in the stall. Out, now. Unless you need to finish shitting or something- just hurry up!”

Rhys tentatively opened the door, bug-eyeing at Jack. Jack’s eyes were wild, sweat beading his brow and weighting his hair. He had tugged off a few layers, and they lay haphazardly on the floor around the bathroom. Good thing the cleaner bots cleaned often. Jack nothing on but a Hyperion sweater, which was pretty ratty, and jeans. 

Rhys gulped. “H-hi.”

“Damn it, are you a freakin’ beta!?” Jack snarled as if offended. “Why the hell do you smell so good?”

Rhys just stammered, “I-uh-y-yeah, sorry, I-.” He _was_ a beta, yeah, but… Wait. Jack was into him. He had just said he smelled good. Then again, he might be further along in the rut than Rhys realized.

“Out, now!” Jack demanded, pointing at the bathroom’s exit.

And yet, Rhys didn’t move. He had never been so close to his hero, to see all the details of his mask and clothes. And this was a unique scenario, a rare one -- one in a million he’d wind up in this situation. Jack had already admitted to liking Rhys’s pheromones. Rhys inhaled Jack’s scent on the air, and he grew a bit hard himself. He raised his hand and rubbed his own neck, encouraging his body to respond to the alpha. Some betas had a tendency to lean one way or the other, but Rhys leaned more whichever suited his fancy. 

And Jack was top of his list. 

“Handsome Jack, sir,” he said, smiling, “I could help.”

“Oh no you don’t. _Leave_.”

“Sir,” Rhys breathed, he could smell his own scent mingling with Jack’s in the musky air, which meant Jack smelled him even stronger now. He drew closer, and bared his neck, invitingly. Jack didn’t push him away, even though their chests touched. Jack panted, eyes slipping shut. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said, softly. He started talking, as if to himself. “I know, frickin’ logically, one of my shit peons is taking advantage of this to get my frickin’ dick, and yet-”

Rhys leaned in and nibbled at Jack’s scent spot on his neck. Jack growled but never resisted.

Then-

Jack grabbed Rhys by the vest and pushed him stomach-first against the sink, growling against his ear. Rhys braced himself, and he lost his voice, only squeaking. He was disoriented somewhere in the midst of fear, indignation, and the idea that some fantasy was just casually coming to life in a random bathroom. He knew he’d provoked it, but it was still a shock. He was heady on the pheromones between them. The air was so thick, Rhys could _taste_ it. _That was them. They smelled so good together._

Jack crowded over him, nose buried in his neck, scenting him. It made Rhys’s knees weak. He was just a horny beta, though, and he could only imagine what the slowly-coming-into-a-rut alpha could _really_ do to him. He had ideas. All he needed was to get his mouth on Jack.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you smell good,” Jack reiterated. “Why do you smell so frickin’ good?” He practically whined. “Frickin-” And there it was, his hard-on pressed against Rhys, and it felt _big_. Rhys’s heart hammered in his chest as Jack ground against him, desperately. “So good, smell soo freaking good…”

Rhys twisted his head and captured Jack’s mouth.

There was another fun addition to being a beta. His saliva was irresistible to other endotypes. The second Jack melted into the kiss, he knew the alpha was one hundred percent gone for him. Jack rolled his hips harder, voice muffled in Rhys’s mouth. Rhys squirmed with anticipation. He moaned, his lips and throat growing tingly. 

Rhys broke the kiss, teasingly. It wasn’t easy, Jack chased his mouth until Rhys turned his head fully away. Jack attacked his jaw instead, licking and nipping. Rhys smirked at his fortune. “You’re so hot, Jack, lemme see your cock, now. I bet it looks as good as it feels through clothes.”

Jack took a few breaths as if to orient himself. He stepped back to undo his belt buckle; Rhys could hear it clinking. Rhys turned and watched his pants drop. Jack’s thick cock drooled heavily, a string of precum falling to the floor. 

“Mmm,” Rhys purred. “I wanna swallow that gorgeous thing all damned day.” 

Jack keened. “Come the fuck on, kitten. You got me to drop my pants for you, get _on with it_.” 

Rhys obeyed. He grabbed Jack’s dick and massaged it with his palm, squeezing and loosening to mimic contractions. Jack bucked into Rhys’s pliant hand, as if unable to stop himself, rolling his hips quickly. His breathing picked up.

“ _Beta_ ,” Jack complained. “I want your sweet lips, fuck-”

Rhys jerked his hand faster.

“Good boy,” Jack murmured, “just, let me- Frick, I’m gonna knot the hell out of your hot face.”

Rhys shivered. “I hear you. You’re so good for me, Handsome.”

Jack scented Rhys again, mouthing over his neck. Rhys leaned into the feeling. He basked in it. Rhys kept stroking his cock, precum thick over his hand. He could feel the currently-deflated bump closer to the middle where the knot would form after enough stimulation, and he played with it. 

He got a whiff of their mixed scents, no longer able to determine what their individual ones smelled like. It was delicious. Jack shoved his lips on Rhys’s again, tongue slipping into his mouth. It was hot against the inside of Rhys’s mouth. Rhys tilted his head, and Jack deepened the kiss, so deep as if intending to tongue his throat, stopped only by mortal limits. Jack’s tongue retreated.

He sucked on Rhys’s tongue, filthy, absolutely enamored in Rhys’s mouth. 

When the feverish kissing broke, there was a string of saliva between them. “Christ,” Jack moaned, eyes half-lidded, ears darkened. “I need inside you, _right now_ , sweet boy.” 

Rhys’s body heated.

Rhys realized Jack still didn’t even know his name, but he was fine with that...for now. He kept Jack’s eyes on him and sank to his knees. He leaned in and licked a hot stripe up Jack’s cock. Jack let out a loud groan and moved closer, as if unable to resist. Rhys gently lapped at the cum dripping from his dick, enjoying it immensely. He craved this, his need kindling, electrifying down his spine. He salivated, tongue and throat aflame with yearning. 

Betas also enjoyed mouth and throat stimulation during sex.

Rhys took the alpha’s cock into his mouth. It brushed along his sensitive tongue, making Rhys whimper. It was perfect to feel, the texture smooth and velvety, the veins throbbing. He hollowed his cheeks, nearly going crazy from the pleasure it brought him. His own pants were getting soaked from his gratification, both in front and back.

Jack impatiently drove into Rhys’s mouth and throat, yanking out and forcing back in. Being a properly aroused beta, Rhys could take it without gagging. Jack pumped, assaulting Rhys’s soft throat, looking delirious, perspiration running down his mask. Rhys was enraptured, peering up at Jack. Even though he could take it, his eyes teared up. Jack propelled himself, noises leaving between his gasps of air. Rhys wanted to bob his head in tune to Jack’s thrusts, but he was losing his ability to even think, much less do. 

His pants were achingly tight around him.

“Oh, you are so _gorgeous_ , princess,” Jack sighed. “So freaking beautiful.” He grabbed Rhys’s hair and pulled. His other hand slid down Rhys’s neck, tracing it. He reached the bond site and brushed it. Rhys shuddered. Jack’s hand continued its journey to Rhys’s scent gland. He wrapped his broad grip around Rhys’s throat. He squeezed, fingers digging into both on each side.

Rhys’s eyes practically rolled up. 

Elation flowed through his veins. His blood burned, and he couldn’t get enough. Electricity went up his spine. He tensed up and his cock spilled cum in his own pants. A rush of something slick and heavy dripped down his perineum. He whimpered, longing for Jack to be inside him. 

Jack pulled off his remaining shirt, revealing broad shoulders with some good pudge around his torso. Scars. Wiry chest hair. Rhys gazed up at Jack lovingly. Jack was flawless, to him.

Jack’s knot began to swell, and Rhys hummed. Jack’s movements grew even more animalistic. Jack’s knot enlarged, the firm ball pushing at Rhys’s tongue and mouth, delicious and enticing. Rhys stuck his tongue out along the underside. Jack pressed further forward, knot going to the back of his mouth, but not fitting into his throat. Rhys could barely breathe around the girth that did occupy it. 

The growing stopped.

Jack grinned. “I’m drunk on that sweet mouth of yours, baby.”

Cum spilled down Rhys’s throat. Rhys took it, swallowing. He squeezed himself through his pants, coming again in them. He wailed, muffled on Jack’s dick.

“That’s good, take it _aaaalll_ ,” Jack growled. “Good baby boy.”

Rhys stayed there on his knees, puffing through his nose. Jack exhaled and looked down at him, thumbing away a stray tear. “Goddamnit, kiddo, you are in _trouble_ , but first I’m gonna fuck you like fifty times in my office, got it?”

Rhys agreed. “ _Mmmhrmph_.”

Jack’s expression eased up. “You are a very good-looking beta, aren’t you? Like you were meant to hang off my knot all day.” He petted Rhys’s hair, offering up similar praises until the knot began to go down. Jack pulled out.

Rhys rubbed his jaw. “Fuck-” 

Jack grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up. “Stay with me, or so help me- Shit, I already feel it comin’ back.”

“Don’t worry, I’m right here.” 

Jack snatched up his clothes while Rhys watched. He felt very content, and he was looking forward to those promised fuckings.


End file.
